It is known in the art to utilize a header as an interface between a heat exchanger and a fluid circulation line of a recreational body of water, such as a swimming pool, spa, etc. The header typically has an inflow side that includes (1) a circulation line inlet that is downstream of the send of a fluid circulation line from the swimming pool, and (2) an exchanger line outlet that is upstream of the heat exchanger. Similarly, the header typically also has an outflow side that includes (1) an exchanger line inlet that is downstream of the heat exchanger, (2) and a circulation line outlet that is upstream of the return of the fluid circulation line.
Although any suitable nature and number of components can be installed along the fluid circulation path, e.g., pumps, filters, etc., it is desirable for the water flow rate through the heat exchanger to be optimized in a desired range. Otherwise, for example, a slower water flow rate through the heat exchanger can cause the heat exchanger to overheat, while a faster water flow rate through the heat exchanger can enhance corrosion and/or erosion.
The water flow rate through the heat exchanger is related to the pressure at the inflow side of the header, and, notwithstanding the desire to optimize water flow rate, it is not uncommon for higher pressures to build-up at the inflow side of the header of the prior art, thereby increasing the water flow rate through the heat exchanger. Such is the case, for example, because the exchanger line outlet of the header typically has a diameter greater than that of the pipes of the heat exchanger. Other potential causes for a high-pressure condition at the inflow side of the header can include, for example, a larger pump installed on the fluid circulation line, etc.
What is needed in the art is a header for a heat exchanger that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art.